Fighting for Love
by Arwennicole
Summary: Helen and Paris have a child. After Troy is destroyed, they go and seek shelter from another king. However, it becomes another adventure. Read and review please. ON HIATUS!
1. Paris' Son

Fighting for Love

By

Nicole

Chapter 1: Paris' Son

A few months before the Greeks destroyed Troy, there was a wonderful moment for their living Prince and his Princess. When Prince Paris went out to war, Helen was with child for the first time. Ever since the time of Menelaus tried to kill her beloved Paris, Helen deeply feared for his life for him. When Hector was killed, which was just a few months ago, Paris' courage grew and he was going with his men to fight the Greeks once again. They shared a goodbye before Helen watched her beloved ride off to war with his men. Andromache and Briseis were helping her out the best they could even if Andromache was taking care of her own son at the same time.

Helen was due to give birth any day and the maidens, Andromache, and Briseis were watching her very closely, just in case she would go into labor while walking around the kingdom.

Well, one day, Helen was taking another walk around the kingdom with Andromache by her side when it happened. Andromache felt her hand grip hers and looked at her. "Andromache, it's time," Helen whispered. Andromache handed her son, Attis, over to one of the maidens.

"BRISEIS!" Andromache called.

Briseis came downstairs and saw Andromache trying to help Helen to another room. She hurried downstairs to help them.

Once Helen was brought to another room, she began to scream in pain. "Briseis, go find the midwife, Selena, she is the best midwife in Troy. Go find her, please," Andromache pleaded. Briseis looked at Helen when Andromache grabbed her arm. "Briseis, I know that you don't like Helen much, but having her die during childbirth will only make Paris hate us because we didn't get a midwife for her. Please go," Andromache murmured. Briseis finally left while Andromache stayed beside Helen. "Just remember to breathe, Helen," she instructed. Helen nodded and felt a rag being dabbed against her forehead. Selena then entered the room to see her princess in labor.

"I see you got her to breathe the way I taught you when you were giving birth. Very good. Do you have everything ready for the child?" She asked.

"Yes, they're over there," Andromache replied while pointed to a table.

"Very good, now, how far is the pain, dear?" Selena asked.

"They are just over five minutes apart," Helen whimpered.

"A strong woman you are, milady to be able to give birth while your husband is away. Not very many women would be able to give birth to a child, because of their worry about their husbands."

Helen whimpered as the pain kept coming. Andromache stayed by her side, she liked Helen, even if she started the war, Andromache became friends when Helen. "Do we have the cradle and the blankets ready for the child?" Selena asked. Andromache nodded and watched as Briseis brought the cradle and blankets over to Selena. "All right, if we're going to do this. We're going to do it right," Selena mumbled. Helen gasped in pain again while grabbing onto Andromache's hand. "Princess Helen, the next time you feel the pain, you'll have to push as hard as you can," Selena instructed. Helen gasped in pain while she pushed as hard as she could. Then images of the times with Paris when he was in Sparta, when she came to Troy, and before he left for battle came into her mind. "Push Helen...push," Selena ordered.

On the other side of the walls of Troy, Prince Paris, son of King Priam, sat in his tent cleaning the blood off him. He thought about Helen and the child she was going to give birth to. Not long after he thought about her, a soldier came into the tent. "My lord, Princess Andromache requests for you to return to he castle. She wouldn't tell me why, she just said to tell you it is about your wife," the soldier instructed. Paris' eyes widened, he pulled on his armor.

"Get my horse ready, I leave for Troy tonight," Paris ordered.

He looked at the soldier to see that he wasn't moving. "Well hurry! I have to return to Troy by sunrise," Paris ordered. The soldier bowed and hurried off.

The soldiers watched as their prince walked over to his horse. "Milord, why are you leaving when we go to battle again soon?" A soldier asked.

"We're returning to Troy," Paris ordered.

The soldiers either got onto their horses or stood in a line. Paris led his men back to Troy.

Helen cried out in pain once again. When she pushed again, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "PARIS!" She screamed. She fell back against Andromache in relief and exhaustion. Then a baby's cry could be heard in the Kingdom of Priam.

"You have given birth to a son, milady," Selena announced.

Helen took the boy into her arms with a smile. Andromache looked at her nephew and saw that he was a very beautiful child. "Along with Attis, your son is the most beautiful baby boy I have ever delivered. You must be proud, milady. The Princes of Troy are lucky to have women like you into their lives," Selena complimented. Andromache smiled at the boy before looking at Helen. Helen had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"My son, my strong baby boy," she murmured.

"He needs a name, milady," Selena pointed out.

Helen looked at her good friend before looking at her son. "I shall call him "Hector"," she whispered. Just then, the boy began to cry. Selena nodded to Andromache. She reached over and undid Helen's sleeve on her gown. Then Helen fed her son. She looked at her son as he drank the milk his mother had to offer him. Once he was finished feeding, Helen did her sleeve back up. Briseis came running in.

"Paris has returned," she announced.

Andromache smiled at Helen and stroked her hair. "You see, your husband has returned to you," she murmured. Helen nodded with a smile.

Paris and his men came back to their city when Briseis hurried out of the kingdom. "Paris, you must come inside. Helen just gave birth," she informed. Paris hurried inside to see his wife and his newborn child.

He entered the room and smiled to find his wife leaning against the headboard of the bed with a bundle in her arms. "Helen," he sighed. Helen looked up to see her husband standing there in his armor. He walked over and gave her a gentle hug.

"Look Paris, I would like you to meet your son, Hector," she murmured.

Paris looked at his son with a smile. "He's beautiful," he whispered. He took Hector into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed with a smile. "Father will be proud," he commented. Not even five minutes after those words left his mouth, King Priam came into the room.

"Welcome home, my son," Priam greeted.

He then saw the boy in Paris' arms. "Is that my grandchild?" He asked. Paris nodded and placed the boy into his arms.

"Father, this is Hector," he informed.

Helen smiled to see her husband and his father admiring the boy. She couldn't fight back sleep any longer. The last image she saw was Paris holding the boy again. Paris looked over at Helen to see her fast asleep and smiled. He placed Hector into his cradle and once he changed out of his armor, he crawled into the bed and held Helen close. "I love you," he whispered. Then he fell asleep.

AN: How was it so far? I hope you would like me to keep going.


	2. Paris' Sign of Grief

Chapter 2: Paris' Sign of Grief

Paris woke up in the middle of the night when he heard his son crying. Another month had passed, but if there was one thing that Paris and Helen struggled with was not just the war, but with their son's crying during the night. "I better take care of him," she yawned. Paris grabbed her arm before she got further.

"No, Helen, you're going to sleep tonight, I'll take care of the boy," he insisted.

Helen sat back on the bed. "Are you sure?" She asked. Paris leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sure, get some sleep, my love," he whispered.

Paris watched as his wife fell back to sleep before getting up. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed something off the dresser.

As he walked down the hall, his son's wails became clearer when he entered the nursery. He picked Hector up from his cradle and sat in the chair. "Look what I have for you, my son," he murmured. Paris smiled as his son's cries faltered when he held up a wooden horse. He remembered that when his brother was alive, Hector loved horses, so he made his son a horse and hoped that he loved horses as well. Hector's tiny hands reached up and grabbed the horse while cooing. "I can see that you like it," he murmured. Andromache watched her late husband's brother with a smile. She had came into the room because Attis woke up when Hector started crying.

"You're just like your brother. Except Hector made a lion for his son," Andromache commented.

"Well, my son's uncle loved horses when he was alive. Even though my son could never be like what his uncle ever was. However, I know that my son will see a great victory in Troy," Paris explained.

"Do you know that we're going to win this war?"

"Yes."

"What if we don't?"

"Then I'll find myself a coward like I was before."

Paris looked at Andromache to see her holding Attis. Attis was playing with the wooden lion that Hector made for him. Then a memory came back into his mind.

Flash Back

Paris stood next to Hector and watched as he carved the lion for his son. "Do you love me brother. Would you protect me against any enemy?" Paris asked. Hector looked at him.

"The last time you spoke to me like that you were ten and you stole father's horse. What have you done now?" Hector asked.

"I must show you something."

Paris opened the doors below deck and walked down the ladder. He stood next to Helen and watched as his brother came down the ladder. He turned and his eyes widened when Helen stood up and removed her hood. Paris watched as Hector stormed up the ladder.

"TURN AROUND TO SPARTA!" Hector ordered. Paris tried to stop him when Hector spun around and pushed him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? Do you know how many years I father worked for peace?" Hector snapped. Paris was quiet for a second before answering.

"I love her," he answered.

Hector groaned at his words before glaring at him. "Its all a game to you isn't it? You roam from town to town bedding merchant's wives and temporal maids and you think you know something about love. What about your father's love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship. What about the love for your country? ARE YOU GOING TO LET TROY BURN FOR THIS WOMAN!? I won't let you start a war for her," Hector roared.

"May I speak?" Paris demanded.

Hector didn't answer and Paris took it as a cue to answer him. "What you say is true. I've wronged you, I've wronged our father. If you want to take Helen back to Sparta so be it. But I go with her," Paris snapped.

"To Sparta they'll kill you," Hector growled.

"Then I'll die fighting," Paris answered.

Hector then looked at Paris with a look of disgust. "Oh and that sounds so heroic to you doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me, little brother, have you ever killed a man?" He asked.

"No," Paris answered.

"Ever seen man die in combat?"

"No."

"I've killed men and I heard them die. I've watched them die and there's glorious about nothing poetic. If you can say you can die for love but you know nothing about dying and you know nothing about love."

"All the same, I go with. I won't ask you to fight my war."

"You already have."

End Flash Back

Andromache was putting Attis back down into his bed when she saw that Paris was deep in thought again. She walked over and sat next to Paris. "Paris, I know what you're thinking about," she murmured. Paris came out of his daze and stood up.

"If you know what I am thinking then tell me," he mumbled.

"You are thinking about the time that you had to reveal Helen to your brother. I know you still think of that day. Even if you did steal Menelaus' wife, your family still loves you. We still love you, Paris. No matter what. When Hector was angered by your decision, never meant that he would stop loving you. You were his brother. You're my brother, you're Priam's youngest son and child," Andromache explained.

"Hector never really acted that he still loved me until the day he was killed."

Paris smiled at his son as he slept with the wooden horse in his tiny hands. The moonlight seemed to make Hector shine as if he were the light of the gods. "I even made the gods angry with me," Paris pointed out. Andromache placed a hand on his shoulder. You may have made the gods upset with you, however, they'll still protect you, Helen, and Hector," she murmured. Paris felt a tear on his face and wiped it away. She looked at Paris to see that he was trying hard not to cry, to show that the death of his brother affected him more than they thought. It was only a few months ago that Hector was killed. Some people including her were still grieving. She placed a hand on his face.

"I know how it feels, Hector was my husband," she whispered.

Paris nodded and watched as she left the room. Paris walked out of the room and he found himself standing in the temple of Apollo. He couldn't pray and ask the gods for forgiveness, he didn't know if they would forgive him for what he did. However, instead of praying for his sake, he prayed for his brother's soul to rest in peace. He placed his face in his hands and wept over the death of his brother for the first time since it happened.

Helen woke up, but she didn't find her husband lying next to her. She stood up and lit a candle. She walked out of the room to find Paris.

She finally found him in the temple and walked over to him. "Paris," she murmured. Paris looked up and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long," he mumbled.

She looked at him to see the tears glistening in his eyes. She didn't have to ask, she knew what he wept. "Paris, you don't need to stay strong like this. Your brother was killed by Achilles, the enemy, you have every right to cry," she whispered. Paris shook his head and turned from her.

"It's my fault that he's dead," he droned.

"He was protecting us."

"He wouldn't have to do that if this whole war didn't start."

He then looked at her. "Why in Apollo's name did you ever come with me? Why did you marry me?" He asked. Helen gave him a gentle smile and held onto his hand.

"Paris, I went with you because I love you and I married you because I love you. Menelaus may have been my husband, but he couldn't give me what I wanted and that was love. I was going to die unhappy and alone. That was until you came. I didn't understand why I was living, you came into my life and showed me that I am living to wait for you. Look, Paris, you may be upset about this whole war starting because of us, but I don't regret leaving Menelaus for you," she explained.

Paris looked at her to see the truthfulness in her eyes. "Do you regret anything that has happened between us?" She asked. He held onto her hands and shook his head.

"I don't regret anything about us. I just wished that I could've helped my brother," he answered.

"There was nothing you could have done."

Paris let the tears fall from his eyes again and let her pull him against her. They thought they were alone, however, Briseis was watching everything that was happening. She heard everything that they said. She was watching Paris cry against Helen. She didn't know what to do, she could see that he was deeply in love with Helen and that Helen was deep in love with her cousin. This whole started because Helen and Paris fell in love. "No one should be punished for falling in love," she murmured to herself. For she had fallen in love as well, with the man that had killed Hector, son of Priam. She got up and left the temple. Paris was done weeping before he and Helen left the temple to get some sleep.

AN: End of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. It was hard for me to get it started.


	3. The Trojan Horse

****

AN: Those of you who enjoy reading my stuff, here is an update. I won't be able to update anything for awhile. I'll be on a family vacation. I'll update everything as soon as I come back.

Chapter 3: The Trojan Horse

One morning, Paris woke up and found his son fast asleep in his cradle until he got up from bed. Hector's eyes opened and he cooed to see his father walking over to him. He picked him up and carried him downstairs.

Priam smiled as he watched his son walk down the halls with his grandson in his arms. "You are a very proud father, like I was once," Priam chuckled. Paris looked at his father.

"Of course I am a proud father, father. Hector and Helen mean the whole world to me," Paris answered.

Priam chuckled and looked at his grandson. "You remind me of the day that I first held you the day you were born. A little, tiny baby that Hector and I both loved so much. I too walked around these halls with you in my arms. Now that I look at you, I see a full-grown man walking around these halls with his own son in his arms," Priam explained joyfully. Paris smiled and lifted his son up so he could look at his face. Just then, they looked up and saw Helen walking down the stairs. The golden sunlight seemed to make her hair shine as she walked down the cold stone stairs. She walked over to her husband and son with a smile. Paris placed their son into her arms

"Father, burn it," Paris insisted. They were standing in front of the horse that was said be the gift from the Greeks. Priam stared at the mighty horse before answering.

"We take it to Troy," Priam demanded.

"But, father..." Paris started.

"We're taking it to Troy, my son," Priam insisted.

Paris walked over to his horse in anger. He rode off towards the city to tell Helen of what just happened.

When he arrived back at the city, Helen came out of the kingdom with Hector in her arms. She could see the anger in his eyes as he jumped from his horse. "What troubles you, Paris?" She asked. When Paris was about to answer, people of Troy were setting the way up for the horse.

"I'll explain later, just take Hector inside, Helen," he urged.

Helen took the babe inside while Paris stood outside, watching as his city made the biggest mistake they'd ever make. He hurried inside to tell Helen of what was going on.

Helen just placed Hector into his cradle when Paris walked into the room. "Why do you seem so secretive?" She asked. Paris grabbed her hands and instead of seeing anger in his eyes this time, she saw worry.

"Helen, today when my father and I were called out, we found a large wooden horse. They said that it was from the Greeks as a gift," he started.

"Well, that's good isn't it? Does it mean that they went home?" She asked.

"I don't trust the horse, Helen. I think that its a trap, so I wanted the horse burned. My father refused to listen to me, now they're bringing that horse into the city," he explained.

Helen let his hands go and walked over to the balcony. Her eyes widened as she watched the Trojan Horse being brought into the city. "I hope you're wrong about this horse, Paris. If you're not, then I'm glad you're here," she murmured. Paris walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He watched as the horse was brought into his home, the place where he grew up from a little baby, into a little boy, to a young man, and into a full-grown Prince of Troy with a wife and a son. Helen looked down at his leg to see that it was healing just fine since the duel. Paris knew she was examining his leg once again and closed his eyes. "I really hope that this horse would not bring us to harm," she whispered. Then they walked out of the room so Hector could sleep and so they could speak to Andromache.

Later that day, Paris and Helen were watching the people dance and celebrate around the Trojan Horse. "Look at them, they act as if they didn't lose a prince," Paris snarled. Helen grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"You're their prince now. Make your brother proud," she murmured.

Paris looked at Helen to see the truth in her eyes and held her close to him. A maiden came forth with Hector in her arms and Helen took their son. Paris smiled as he watched his boy play with the horse he made for him while Helen held him. He kissed the top of his head and kissed Helen's temple.

That night, Paris changed into his nightclothes and walked over to his son's cradle. He smiled to see Hector fast asleep with the horse in his hands and the blanket wrapped around him. He placed a kiss on his temple before climbing into bed. He pulled Helen into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He stroked her long golden hair and looked at the sky to see every star out and the moon was shining into the room. He looked out the window to see the horse and began to fall into a deep sleep, but that was until he saw something move in the horse. "Helen, wake up," he whispered. Helen's eyes fluttered open and saw Paris standing near the balcony. She got up and walked over to him.

"Paris what are you..." she trailed off.

She placed a hand over her mouth when she saw the Greeks coming out of the horse. "Oh, Paris you were right all along. It was a trap," she whispered. Paris looked at Helen and the cradle that held his child.

"Get dressed, my love. We have to leave Troy immediately. I overheard of what they're going to do with everyone they capture. They'll kill the men, they'll throw every baby off the rooftops, and they'll take the women as slaves," he explained.

"Paris, I was the Queen of Sparta, why would they take me as a slave?" She questioned.

He placed a hand on her smooth cheek. "They'll take you as a slave because you are no longer the Queen of Sparta, you are the Princess of Troy," he answered. Helen remembered that it was true and quickly got changed while Paris changed into his armor.

A few minutes later, Andromache hurried in with Attis in her arms. "This way, I know a way out of Troy," she explained. Helen picked Hector up from his cradle and hurried out of the room with Paris behind her.

Once they reached the tunnel, Paris made a decision, he wasn't leaving. "I'm not going," he confirmed. Helen spun around to look at him.

"What do you mean you're not going?" She asked.

Paris didn't answer, he walked over to a Trojan boy and gave him the sword of Troy. "Paris, I can't find Briseis, she wasn't in her room," Andromache told him worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll find her and bring her with me," he assured.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and kissed the top of Attis' head. Helen tried to stop Paris, but he wasn't listening. "Please, Paris, you can't leave me," she begged. Paris grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"We will be together in this world or the next," he assured.

He then gave her a passionate kiss and looked at his son. He pushed back the thought of never seeing his son again. Hector was still fast asleep in Helen's arms before Paris held his son one final time. "You will live to see these days renewed, my son. You shall be a wonderful person when you are older," he whispered. He kissed his son's forehead and then he removed something from his neck. Around Paris' neck was the pendant of Troy that was given to him by his father when he was a young boy. He placed it around his son's neck. "Helen, if I don't make it out, have the boy that has the Sword of Troy to take the people to the city of Lampsacus. The king of that city will know who we are and will allow you to go into their city. If I don't make it, my love, make sure to tell my son where his father was from and what he stood for," he explained. Helen placed a hand on his face.

"But you are going to live," she whispered.

Paris pushed back the sadness in his heart and looked at her. "Promise me, Helen, promise me," he urged. Helen nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I promise," she whispered.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he placed his son into Helen's arms again. "Goodbye my son, I love you," he whispered. He placed a kiss on the top of his head and kissed Helen one final time before hurrying off to find his cousin and to see what he could do to try to protect his home.


	4. The Falling of Troy

Chapter 4: The Falling of Troy

Paris began to shoot his arrows as the Greeks broke into a room. "PARIS!" He heard Briseis call. He put the arrow that he was about to shoot away and hurried off to find his cousin.

Helen hurried down the path with Hector held tightly in her arms. She looked back at where she had to leave Paris and tears fell from her eyes at the thought of never seeing him again. Andromache hurried over to her. "Helen, we have to go," Andromache urged. She grabbed Helen's hand and led the way out of the tunnels.

Once they came out of the tunnels, everyone was going to continue on when Helen stopped them. "We cannot leave yet. We have to see if our Prince of Troy will make it out," Helen called out. Everyone stopped and looked at their princess. Helen stood there with her son in her arms and waited for her Paris to come out of the tunnels alive.

Paris searched all over the burning city to find Briseis, when he finally found her, he found her in the arms of the enemy, Achilles. He thought he was kidnapping her so he began to shoot Achilles. "NO, PARIS, NO! STOP PLEASE, PARIS! STOP!" Briseis called out over and over. However, Paris ignored her cries and kept shooting him. Achilles finally fell and Paris walked down the stairs to get Briseis when he saw that he made a dreadful mistake, he had killed the man that his cousin loved from the looks of it.

"Briseis, we have to leave," he urged.

He watched as Achilles placed something into her hand before sending her off to Paris. "Take care of her, Prince of Troy," he murmured. Paris nodded before running up the stairs while holding onto her hand.

When they came into the tunnels, Briseis yanked her hand from Paris and smacked him as hard as she could. "I told you not to kill him. I begged you not to kill him. You didn't listen to me. You had to kill Achilles, the man I have ever loved," she hissed.

"Briseis, listen, I didn't know that you loved him. I thought he was going to hurt you," he insisted.

Briseis didn't answer him; she just kept on walking towards the end of the tunnel.

"Helen, we have to leave," Andromache insisted.

"No," Helen mumbled.

Just then, Briseis came out of the tunnel with tears on her face and Paris came out behind her. Helen hurried over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Briseis watched as Paris and Helen laughed at the joy of being reunited again. Paris spun her around once she entered his arms. A maiden came forward with Hector in her arms. Paris let Helen go and took their son into his arms. Andromache walked over and Paris hugged her as well. Helen then saw that Priam wasn't with them. "Where is Priam?" She asked. Briseis lowered her head even more and Paris' smile faded.

"When I was searching for Briseis, I came into the temple. Agamemnon killed my father, he stabbed him," Paris explained.

"Are you sure it was Agamemnon?" Andromache asked.

"Yes, from the soldiers that were dying told me who killed him."

Helen couldn't believe of the words that she was hearing her husband was now an only child and an orphan all in a few months. The only family he had left was Hector, Helen, Briseis, Attis, and Andromache. Everyone else he ever loved was dead. Then they went off to their new home hoping that the king would let them stay.

When they came to the city, the people greeted them with pity for them. When they came to the king, Paris bowed deeply to him. "Milord, I am Prince Paris, son of King Priam. This is my wife, Princess Helen, our son, Prince Hector, my brother's widow, Andromache, her son, Attis, and my cousin Briseis. We have come here in this time for need. We have come to seek a home since our beloved city, Troy, was destroyed by the Greeks. Please, milord, let us seek shelter in your city," Paris explained. King Basil stepped forward and Paris went down on one knee before the King. He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder and watched as Helen went with her husband with her head lowered and Hector in her arms.

King Basil had chin-length sandy-blonde hair, green eyes, he wore golden colored sandals, dark blue robes, and upon his head was a circlet with a single sapphire in the middle.

"Welcome to Lampsacus, Prince Paris, Princess Helen," he greeted.

Paris stood up and thanked him. "Your people will have homes to stay, clothes to wear, and food to eat. As for you and your family, you shall stay in my kingdom as my guests," he assured.

"Thank you," Paris repeated.

Basil smiled at Helen to see her holding the boy. "Please, come in," he insisted. While his people were being taken care of, Paris and his family walked into King Basil's kingdom.

Paris then bowed to King Basil's son and daughter, Prince Calisto and Princess Calista. He also bowed to King Basil's wife, Queen Dorinda.

Calisto had chin-length sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore brown sandals, green colored robes, and upon his head was a circlet with an emerald in the middle.

Calista had waist length golden blonde hair, green eyes, she wore golden colored sandals, a pale blue dress, and on her head was circlet with a ruby.

Dorinda had waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes, she wore brown sandals, a pale purple dress, and on her head was a circlet with a diamond.

Calisto stood up at the sight of them. "Father, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Relax, my son, Prince Paris, son of King Priam, has brought his family and the people that survived the attack on Troy. They came here for shelter and I have granted them permission," Basil replied.

"But, father..." Basil interrupted him.

"Calisto, I am the king and I am allowing these people to stay because I have that authority."

Calisto sat down then a maiden stepped forward. "Damara, please show our guests to their rooms," Basil commanded. Damara bowed and led them upstairs. Calisto watched as Helen left the room with her husband.

"A beautiful woman, who is that, father?" Calisto asked.

"That is Princess Helen of Troy, _wife_, of Prince Paris of Troy," Basil replied.

"How is it that every beautiful woman I see is married?" Calisto asked.

Basil looked at his son and saw the longing for Helen of Troy in his eyes. "You leave that woman alone. As you can see, she is married and has a child," Dorinda snapped.

When Helen and Paris entered their room, a cradle was brought into the room immediately for the boy. Helen smiled and placed Hector into the cradle. Paris wrapped his arms around her waist as they admired their son. "Paris, I am afraid here," she murmured.

"Helen, we've only been here for thirty minutes," he recounted.

"I know that, the king, queen, and princess are so kind. It's their son that bothers me," she whispered.

"Why does he bother you, my love?" He asked.

"The way he stared at me."

Paris turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Helen, if he even tries to touch you, he'll be punished," he assured. He hugged her tight and sighed.

AN: End of chapter 4. I hope you're enjoying this so far.


	5. Meddling with People's Business

Chapter 5: Meddling with People's Business

Eight months have passed and they found out that Briseis was with child, Achilles' child. Paris couldn't believe that his cousin, his beloved cousin was carrying the child of the man that killed his brother. When Paris first found out, he was in a total rage.

"WHAT!?" Paris roared. Helen nodded while trying to calm Briseis.

"It is true, Paris. Within me I carry the child of Achilles," Briseis answered.

Paris closed his eyes and tried his best not to scare his son more than his wife and cousin. "How could you do this, Briseis? You have given your word to the gods that you would stay a virgin forever," Paris pointed out.

"I couldn't help it all right? I fell in love," she hesitated.

"Yes, you did fall in love. You fell in love with Achilles," Paris snarled.

Helen got up and decided to leave them alone so they could talk it out. "What I do with my life is my choice. You made a choice too, Paris, son of Priam. You fell in love with a woman that was already married. Why am I not allowed to be in love with a man that fought?" She asked.

"He killed Hector, does that mean anything to you at all?" Paris asked softly.

He walked over and touched her face. "If you wish to punish me, please do so immediately," she whispered. Paris gently took Briseis' hand and sat down.

"You of all people should know that I would never hurt a woman. I am still disappointed, Briseis and if I knew the first day you came home that you loved Achilles, I wouldn't have killed him. I'm the one that should be struck down by the gods," he explained.

"Why should the gods punish you?" She asked.

"I committed a terrible crime. I made the crime of taking a woman from her husband."

Briseis touched Paris' face. "Paris, Helen is your wife now. You killed Menelaus for her," she pointed out. Paris hugged Briseis before looking at Helen. Helen smiled and walked back into the room.

When the time came for Briseis to give birth, she gave birth to a daughter and named her Adonia. While Briseis was playing with Adonia outside with Attis, Paris was watching her with a smile. Helen walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I see that you love Adonia," she murmured.

"She is my cousin's daughter," he pointed out.

"Would you love her even more if the child was conceived by Achilles?" She asked.

Paris knew that Helen's words were true, he didn't love Adonia as much as he could because she was the daughter of Achilles. He nodded and felt Helen's hand tighten on his shoulder. Paris turned around and saw that Calisto was watching Helen again. He pulled Helen into his arms to show Calisto that they were deeply in love. Basil stepped forward with a smile. "It is wonderful to see a new child born in Lampsacus once again in this kingdom," he commented. Paris and Helen smiled at Basil at his comment.

"Who is that stunning young woman if I may ask?" Basil asked.

"That is my cousin, my lord, Briseis," Paris answered.

"She is a very beautiful young woman. Was her husband killed in Troy?" He questioned.

"Not exactly, milord. Briseis wasn't married. Adonia's father was the enemy, he was a Greek."

"The poor girl."

"Oh, no! Milord, my cousin fell in love with the Greek. Even though, the day that I killed him, I had no idea."

"Who was the father of Adonia?" A voice asked.

Calisto stood next to his father, awaiting for the answer. Briseis stood up with Adonia in her arms and she stood next to Paris. "My child's father's name was Achilles," Briseis answered for him.

"Achilles, the undefeatable warrior that killed hundreds of men? You killed the almighty Achilles?" Calisto asked.

"Calisto," Basil scolded.

"No, it's all right milord. Yes, I did kill Achilles. It was a mistake though," Paris replied.

"A mistake? He was your enemy was he not?"

"Yes, but he was deeply in love with my cousin. I didn't know that until the night I killed him."

Helen could see the pain in her husband's eyes as he spoke of that painful night. Briseis walked inside with Adonia in her arms and Paris went after her. Helen bowed to Basil and Calisto before following her husband.

Paris found Briseis in the temple praying with Adonia in her lap. He walked over and sat next to her. "Briseis, would you ever forgive me for what I have done?" He asked. Briseis stood up and handed Adonia to one of her maidens.

"Take her to my room and put her into her cradle. I will be there shortly," she demanded.

"Yes, milady," the maiden answered.

She took Adonia upstairs when Briseis turned around and looked at her cousin. Paris stood there, waiting for another blow to be placed upon him, but none came. He saw her crying once again. "I may have broken my vow to the gods, and I feel ashamed. You made me feel more ashamed the day that I found out that I was carrying the enemy's child. I should be asking forgiveness as well," she sobbed. Paris walked over and hugged her tight.

"There's nothing to forgive on your part," he whispered.

"Yes there is, I had bedded with the man that had killed Hector, my cousin, and your brother. I feel so ashamed to fall in love with such a man," she sobbed.

Paris lifted her head up and stared at her. "Briseis, I will not allow you to punish yourself for doing what your heart desired. I am the one that should be struck down by the gods. I have taken a woman from her husband a woman that I love so dearly. I was planning to give everything up because I love her. I didn't know that I was going to destroy my city. I didn't know it was going to kill my brother or kidnap my cousin until it was too late," he explained. Briseis placed a hand on his face and sighed.

"Paris, you were acting on impulse. You fell in love with Helen and you want to spend the rest of your life with her. Me, I wanted to become a temporal maiden. I have done a terrible wrong," she whispered.

Paris looked outside to see children playing around the city streets and felt Briseis standing next to him. "Look at the children, Paris. Think of Hector when he gets older, watching him play with the other boys and girls that he'll get to meet when he's older. When he's a grown man like yourself, he'll meet a wonderful woman, marry her, and they'll have children. My daughter will grow into a beautiful woman and follow the same path if she wants to. You have chosen your path, Paris. You can't turn back from it. Even though, I will miss Achilles and will never love again. He changed me from wanting to become a priestess. He showed me how to live. He gave me a child that I will love and take care of forever. I love Adonia just as much as I have loved Achilles," she explained. She looked at Paris to see him deep in thought. "You have given Helen a son and maybe you'll have more children if you desire to have more. You'll love each child just as much as you have loved Helen from the day you met her," she added. Paris smiled at the thought of having more children, then they heard someone enter the room. They turned and saw Helen standing there. Helen walked over and stood next to Paris. He wrapped an arm around Helen and smiled at Briseis.

"You don't need to be forgiven of anything. I have been praying to the gods for forgiveness for so long, but now I have been praying to the gods to take care of Andromache, Attis, Helen, Hector, Adonia, and you. I have been praying to the gods to let Hector's soul rest in peace. I can see that bringing his people here was the best choice I have ever made," he explained.

"The gods may forgive you in time, Paris. I will forgive you for taking Achilles' life in time. Time must heal the wounds in my heart first," she added.

Paris nodded and smiled at Helen. Then Andromache entered the temple. They all sat together watching the people in the city walk around. Helen leaned against Paris with a smile. Paris held all three women that held his heart close and sighed. He was happy to have the people that he loved that were left were by his side still. He kissed the side of Helen's head before looking out over the lands once again.


End file.
